


The Comforts of a Child

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Bonding, Brotherhood, Family, Fluff, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Fluff Meme: While helping Finn unpack, Kurt discovers something Finn has never shown anyone. That prompts Kurt to share his own confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts of a Child

“Is this everything?” Kurt asked as he surveyed the boxes stacked on his bedroom floor. No, not his floor, his and Finn’s now. He had to get used to that.

“Yeah,” Finn grunted, setting the last box down on top of another. It was marked as ‘important stuff - Finn’ but he had no clue what was in the box. He hadn’t really been paying too much attention to what was put in each box besides the box labelled clothes was definitely clothes.

“Want some help?” Kurt offered. He was hoping Finn would agree so he could unpack the other boy’s clothes. He didn’t trust Finn to actually fold the clothes as he put them away.

“Sure,” Finn shrugged and flashed a smile at Kurt. He hated unpacking even more than he hated packing. At least with packing he could just shove everything into boxes and use a lot of tape to keep them closed. Unpacking meant putting everything away or having his mom yell at him.

Kurt grabbed one of the smaller, lighter boxes and used a pair of scissors to tear at the tape. He took one look into the box and suddenly a smile was tugging at his lips.

“Finn Hudson, what is this?”

“Oh no I thought I put him in my bag,” Finn groaned when he saw what Kurt was holding. It was a small stuffed dog that had lost some of his fur over the years from various trips through the washing machine. “And it’s a he.”

“And does he have a name?” Kurt asked in that amused tone Finn was beginning to hate. That tone usually meant bad things for him.

“Topher,” Finn said quietly. He had wanted to name his dog after his dad but ‘Chris’ had never sounded right to him, even as a five-year-old. “My mom gave him to me.”

Kurt just smiled and gently set the stuffed dog on Finn’s bed. “It’s cute.” He walked over to his bed and pulled back his covers to expose his own stuffed animal - a small black bear that had also been through its fair share of laundry cycles. “This is Liz,” he told Finn. He’d named the bear after his mother, Elizabeth.

“Well now I don’t feel like a huge idiot,” Finn grinned with relief. Kurt was the first of his friends to meet Topher and he would probably be the last. He didn’t think their other friends would understand. “I got lost at the mall when I was five. I don’t even remember it now but my mom said she found me because I was crying so loud. Guess I was pretty scared. She bought me the dog and told me he would protect me. I was five, I believed her.”

“As would I Finn,” Kurt was quick to assure his new stepbrother. “My dad bought this bear for me after the first time I saw my mom in the hospital. I didn’t understand what was going on and I was so mad at him for making me see her like that. He bought me the bear so I would have someone to talk to.”

“I guess Topher and Liz will have a lot to talk about,” Finn laughed as he took his stuffed dog over to Kurt’s bed. “Topher, this is Liz.”

Kurt echoed Finn’s laugh, ignoring the craziness of the situation. “Liz, meet Topher.”


End file.
